the_hivefandomcom-20200215-history
Training
Training in the Hive is the same as training to other players in other games, and is one of the Hive's activities, events that do not rank up a player. Other activities include Hive Tours and Trials. The members of the Hive have been told they can go the Matriarch at anytime to recieve hints, tips, glitches, and tactics on games such as AvP or ACM. This is true, and one should also be able to go to the Hive leader to learn anything about the clan, its history, or xenomorphs in general. However, this page focuses on the Matriarch and his contributions to making his clan overall better. Not only is the Matriarch the supreme leader, but he is also used to host special rounds, games, and, most importantly, training sessions to increase their skills in games. However, the Matriarch usually retains melee skills, in aliens and sometimes predators. Marines and long-range predator tactics are optional abilities depending on the Matriarch himself. All Matriarchs are required to be good at melee tactics. The Council Empresses are also a good secondary source for training, and Queens are a good tertiary source, as both are able to get elite training from the Matriarch. Here, players will especially learn skills for alien, if they are not feeling confident of their xenomorph skills. Here, training depends on what rank the Hive member is. If they are normal-ranking members, then they recieve basic moves, that, over time, will increase their skill, just not to the level of the Empresses. All members of the Council and Bulwark of the Royals recieve elite training and learn the best moves of the Hive, becoming the clan's elites. No normal members can be present during these training sessions, nor can other Hive groups, the Hivebloods and the Mixblood Elites. Training is not considered a special round, nor a game, but rather an activity. Therefore, doing training alone will not rank up a member, but the training they learn can be used to show skill, play games, or do special rounds. During training, there are individual showings, where the Matriarch will work togther with the player by doing tactics on them and letting them test the move on the Matriarch after. If more than one player is in the session, mixed showings are also seen. Here, players display their newly-found tactics on each other in a minibattle instead of against the Matriarch. If more than one player is in the session, individual teachings have players come down one-at-a-time to learn the move or tactic. After a few individual lessons, a mixed activity is then administered. Finally, the Matriarch does Lesson Tests to see if the player has retained their knowledge. To go on to the next series of lessons, the player must kill the Matriarch a predetermined number of times with the new tactic while the Matriarch shows increasing difficulty. Once a test is beaten by all players in a session, the next series of lessons are taught. Now, in all forms of training, the Matriarch has specific formations to keep training sessions orderly and concise. So far, these are the formations: *'Hive Formation' - this formation has players line up at the beginning of the training session in a straight line, equally distanced from one another, all facing the Matriarch up front. This is also called if a session goes out of control. *'Inward Formation' - this formation is used for mixed activities and demonstrations, where trainees fight each other in a minibattle. Before the fight, players will face each other in a circle, equally spaced from each other. Once a "go" is said, then players will race at each other and fight with the new tactics or moves. Training is different for different players, but all the players will be improved in thier moves overall hopefully. Normal Training Players within the normal ranks will be given this basic training, as well as the Deacons of the Hivebloods. Council and Bulwark members may also do these sessions. Here, the Matriarch teaches basic tailing, claw, and wall tactics. Skill on the wall is uncommon, so many normal members go to the Matriarch for wall training. Basic tactics like the Heavy Jump, Simple Grab, Instakill Knowledge, Elevator Jump Avoidance, Turning, Blocking and Boxing, and Basic Wall Jump tactics will be taught. Some of this training can also pertain to predator melee tactics. Overall, if practiced, this should overall improve one's melee training. Ranged training may be given, but only if the Matriarch or trainer is good at it. Ichor Scions Near the end of the reign of italian-stal, the Matriarch had decided to offer an alternate route for training in the clan. Normal training as described above is for Hive members that need one or two-time assistance, but if a training regimen is sought after, the Hive member should contemplate an apprenticeship with the Matriarch. italian-stal first found this method of training with dinoshark2000, where he would take Power rounds every day against the previous Matriarch. As italian-stal had never been formally trained by anyone online, the Matriarch noticed dinoshark2000 was beginning to learn his moves and how to counter them automatically over time by merely fighting him repetitively. Thereafter, italian-stal created the Hive Ichor Scion title for those who would take a training regimen against him, and in the future for the title to be held by the direct apprentices of any Matriarch. The second Ichor Scion was following Matriarch dragonsrule4444, who did the same as dinoshark2000 and did repetitive Power rounds; piz420 became the third and final Ichor Scion of italian-stal. This method of training does not include teaching of moves one-by-one, but rather a self-taught method by the player by watching and observing the host over the course of a repetitive special round (likely the Power round). If one wishes to become an Ichor Scion, he should inform his Matriarch as such. Elite Training Here, only Monarchs, Empresses of the Council, and the Queens of the Bulwark will be taught the best moves the Matriarch knows, which allows them to be the elites. No normal-level players will even be allowed in these sessions, for they cannot be taught these moves unless they are in the Council or Bulwark. In this training is where players will be able to be as good if not better than the Matriarch if they practice and use this knowledge correctly. However, as Empresses, the Council can only use this on all other players but the Matriarch himself. Such moves that will be taught include the 360, Advanced Wall Jump, Knockdown Avoidance, italian's, Chakramm's, and Ultimate Hive tactics will be taught. Some, like normal training, can be used for predator melee as well. Optional ranged training may be given, but that depends on the Matriarch.